


Weak spot

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Jack finally discovers Ianto's weak spot.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 34
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2016





	Weak spot

'No, don't you dare,' Ianto said, pointing at him seriously as he backed away, his eyes never leaving the man in front of him.

Oh, this was too much, Jack thought, grinning from ear to ear. Finally - finally! - he had discovered the greatest treasure of all, the gift from the Gods, the chink in Ianto's armour. It was simply too delicious.

For so long he'd put up with always being on the back foot when they were together, even when he seemed to be the one calling all the shots. Ianto had this way about him that made Jack's mind turn to mush, and his resolve crumble as he gave into the pleasure. Whatever Ianto wanted, he got. As much as Jack enjoyed it, he knew that he was the victim in the predator/prey game they played. Ianto might have thought otherwise, since Jack often lead the chase, dictating the timing and nature of their dalliances, but as soon as those lips touched him, Jack knew he was done for. Ianto had him hook, line and sinker, even if he himself had no idea.

'I'll have you on decaf for a week if you come any closer,' Ianto threatened, before bumping back into the wall behind him, forgetting to take the slight step to the left that would have sent him backward into the next corridor, instead now cornered.

Jack kept coming towards him, hands reaching out, until they found his torso.

'No, no stop,' he said as Jack began tickling him. Immediately he began hunching over, trying to swat away Jack's dexterous fingers but it was no use; he was stuck with nowhere to go. Jack's hands were merciless, one managing to unbutton both his jacket and waistcoat, allowing him to get a better purchase on the skin underneath, now only protected by the thin, pale pink fabric of his shirt.

'Please, ha ha! No, please stop!' he said in between involuntary bursts of laughter.

Jack loved the sound of Ianto's laughter. There wasn't nearly enough of it around here, always so hardworking and serious, humorous, but in that clever, dry witted way. But now that he'd discovered this new weakness, there was definitely going to be a lot more of it from now on.

'Jack!' he pleaded. 'Ha ha ha ha! No more. Ha ha! Please!' he gasped, barely able to force the words out. He tried uselessly to grab at Jack arms and stop him, but he was laughing so hard, totally out of breath, that he felt dizzy and weak, unable to get his arms to move.

'You've been holding out on me, Ianto,' Jack said, never letting up for even a second. 'I'll have you know I happen to be a master tickler.'

'No, ha ha! Please!'

'Not until you say the magic word,' Jack teased.

Ianto was halfway to the floor, his legs buckling, unable to hold him up anymore as every part of him turned to jelly. 'Decaf! Ha ha ha! Decaf! Ha ha! Decaf!' he puffed out in desperation.

'No, that's not the one,' Jack said, tickling even harder. If he kept going, he didn't think Ianto would have any breath left to say them.

'Ha ha ha ha, please! Ha ha, please! Ha ha ha, fuck!'

'Ah, that's the one!' Jack said, finally let him crumple to the floor in an exhausted heap. Jack had had his fun. Now it was Ianto's turn to reduce him to a gelatinous heap of orgasmic glory.

Ianto lay on his back on the ground, his chest heaving up and down as he swallowed in great gulps of air, trying to regain his senses, whilst Jack lay down next to him, waiting for round two.

'You're... evil, sometimes.... you know?' he said, still out of breath.

'Who knew you were that ticklish?'

'Why... do you think... I didn't advertise it?'

They lay there for a few minutes in silence, Jack listening to Ianto’s breathing finally slowly back to its regular rhythm.

'You know, I feel all lightheaded and floaty,' he finally said, staring up at the roof.

'That'll be the endorphins from laughing so much,' Jack said, entwining their hands.

'It's quite a nice feeling. Shame you had to torture me for it.'

'More than happy for you to pay me back in kind,' Jack offered. That had been his game plan all along, after all.

'Give me another five minutes,' he said, 'but then I'm going to destroy you.'

Five minutes of waiting had never felt so long to Jack in all his life.


End file.
